Howard Perkins (TV Series)
Howard Perkins, better known as Duke was the Sheriff of Chester's Mill and former partner of Linda Esquivel. He was killed after touching the surface of the Dome and the subsequent electrical current caused his pacemaker to explode in his chest. Before the Dome Duke was a highly trusted and respected resident of Chester's Mill and long-term Sheriff. He had a close relationship with partner, Linda Esquivel, who he treated like a daughter. After the death of James "Big Jim" Rennie's wife, Duke helped cover up her suicide by claiming it was just a car accident. He turned a blind eye to the mysterious stockpiling of propane by Big Jim and Rev. Lester Coggins; he claimed, to prevent Chester's Mill from "going broke". The relationship between Duke and Big Jim was tempestuous as a result. Under the Dome Pilot Duke and Linda were some of the first residents to investigate the Dome after it landed. Although at first Linda believes a tornado to be a cause of the reports of falling powerlines they discover the truth when they meet Joe McAlister and Dale Barbara at the prop-plane crash site. Duke receives further calls about fatalities and concludes with Linda and Big Jim that Chester's Mill has been cut off from the outside world and they split up in order to co-ordinate an effective response. Duke later returns to the town hall where he is confronted by Big Jim about enlisting more emergency police officers as some are trapped outside in West Lake, however Duke refuses not wanting to give authority to the untrained public or cause a panic. They enter into a heated conversation about the propane stockpile of which Duke claims to know nothing about, ending in Big Jim threateningly questioning the ability of Duke's pacemaker. Duke and Linda go to the Sweetbriar Rose where he addresses a majority of the townspeople telling them to remain calm until they receive further information regarding the Dome. Upon returning to the crash site Linda questions why the Dome has sealed off Chester's Mill in particular to which Duke replies that they may be being punished for the dark secrets that he has tried to protect Linda from. Linda presses him for details, however before Duke can reveal anything he touches the Dome causing an electrical surge to explode his pacemaker in his chest, killing him instantly as Linda watches on in horror. The Fire In his will, he left his home and all his belongings to Linda. Duke's corpse was held by Linda as Freddy and Paul arrived at the scene, they came to the conclusion that the dome blew his pace maker. Later Duke's corpse had been brought to Lester Coggins who showed comfort to Linda after discovering who the corpse was. Big Jim orders Lester to go to Duke's house in an attempt to destroy any evidence of the drugs ever being made, Coggins reluctantly agreed swiping Linda's key as soon as he could. Once at Howard's house, Lester began burning the files in a bin in his office. He then took a cigar from a draw and thanked Howard for it. The papers lit the nearby curtains eventually leading the entire house to go up in flames. Death Howard "Duke" Perkins died after touching the dome which resulted in his pace maker exploding out of his chest, killing him instantly. Relationships Linda Esquivel Linda was like a daughter to Duke, both being very close. They had banter with one another while in the station but understood when it was and wasn't appropriate. Howard revealed that he had been keeping Linda safe from a lot of bad things in Chester's Mill, meaning the drug creation with Maxine. Before Duke could explain what he meant his pacemaker was blown from his chest due to the Dome blowing electrical equipment. Linda was devastated and still often mentions Duke. It is also stated in Duke's will that his house, car and all his possessions had been left to Linda showing how much her cared for her. Freddy Denton Although Freddy and Howard aren't seen interacting, it is assumed they had a good relationship as Freddy was seen to be very saddened by Duke's death. Trivia *Howard's death shows the surviving citizens of Chester's Mill what the dome did to electrical equipment such as pacemakers. Comparison to Novel Counterpart *Unlike his novel counterpart Howard was involved in the creation and distribution of the drugs. *Howard "Duke" Perkins death is identical to his Novel counterpart. *Howard's wife Brenda is not seen nor mentioned in the TV Series. References Appearances Category:Under the Dome Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters